The present invention relates to buzzers, and more particularly to an improved structure of buzzer, which is easy to manufacture and, achieves high performance.
A regular buzzer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of a casing 7, a diaphragm 3 suspended in the casing 7, a ceramic membrane 9 adhered to the top side wall of the diaphragm 3 at the center, the ceramic membrane 9 comprising three separated conductive zones 4, 5 and 6 at the top, a circuit board 2 mounted within the casing 7 above the diaphragm 3, three enameled lead wires 1 respectively connected between the circuit board 2 and the three separated conductive zones 4, 5 and 6 at the ceramic membrane 9, and two power terminals 8 respectively raised from the circuit board 2 and extended out of the casing 7 for connection to power source. When electric current is connected to the power terminals 8, the diaphragm 3 is vibrated to produce sound. This design of buzzer has drawbacks. When soldering the lead wires to the conductive zones 4, 5 and 6 at the ceramic membrane 9, the ceramic membrane 9 tends to be damaged by heat, or by the soldering gun it self. The performance of the buzzer becomes worse if the ceramic membrane 9 breaks. Further, if the enameled lead wires are not properly curved, the enameled lead wires may touch the diaphragm 3, thereby causing the vibration effect of the diaphragm 3 to be affected.